Episode 6
When a séance is held to contact the spirit of Sarah, Victoria mysteriously vanishes. In her place appears a stranger from 1790. Synopsis :Victoria Winters: :''"My name is Victoria Winters. Tonight death will again come calling to the great house of Collinwood. And a young woman will embark upon a terrifying journey through the mists of time... a journey to unlock secrets buried for centuries deep within the high stone walls of the great house... secrets which unveil the truth behind the evil, the treachery, and the curse which haunts the Collins family." '' Carolyn Stoddard, under the control of Barnabas Collins, attempts to take revenge on Dr. Julia Hoffman for the failure of the medical cure of Barnabas' vampirism. Barnabas resolves to tell Victoria Winters that he can no longer see her, but is unable to do so at a costume party at Collinwood. When he tries to kill Julia, Barnabas sees the ghost of his sister Sarah, who tells him that the Collins family is in danger. While participating in a séance to contact Sarah and learn more, Victoria disappears into the year 1790, replaced by Phyllis Wicke, the Collins family governess from the eighteenth century. Memorable quotes *Sarah Collins: You must not hurt people, Barnabas. You must understand that some want to help you. Dramatis personae *Ben Cross as Barnabas Collins *Joanna Going as Victoria Winters *Jean Simmons as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard *Barbara Blackburn as Carolyn Stoddard *Barbara Steele as Julia Hoffman Background information and notes *Continuity: Joe Haskell finds Carolyn Stoddard almost completely disinterested in him. Carolyn showed considerable interest in the previous episode before Barnabas Collins attacked her. *This episode is set in the year 1991. Although Victoria Winters travels back to the year 1790, none of that time period is shown. Bloopers and continuity errors *3:36 You can see the camera crew's shadow on the carpet as Barnabas sits in his chair. *6:00 Costume ball begins and so do the continuity errors. Note the woman wearing black with the large orange/red feather in her hair. She is all over the place. Particularly, at 8:57 while Barnabas and Julia have a heated chat the woman with the feather is both behind Julia and then behind Barnabas. *20:59 Note the stain or dark spot on the lower collar of Carolyn's pink nightgown. At 21:12 you now can see where the blood touches Carolyn's nightgown. This is proof of at least two takes of this scene and that their laundry services are not very good. *21:05 Notice the small spider as it run downs the right side of the shot. *24:52 Carolyn pours tea for Julia but notice the tea is actually just plain water. This was done to ensure that when David slaps away the cup of tea from Julia's hand and it splashes all over the room there were no stains made. Real tea was only used for the close-up of when Carolyn adds arsenic as a fatal sweetener. *28:25 Carolyn lights a match as she talks with Julia but at 28:37 you see the match flare up. This is because she lit another match at the beginning of a second take. Bad editing. *30:14 You can see small poke marks on the door where Carolyn uses the knife to open Julia's bedroom door. Proof of several takes of this one scene. *34:06 When the spirit of Angelique Bouchard appears in the Old House foyer, and the shot changes to show her facing the camera, a crew member and Veronica Lauren in full Sarah costume can be seen walking toward the left of the shot on the far side of the room. External Links *Dark Shadows - Episode 6 on the IMDB *Dark Shadows Everyday - Time Travel, part 6: One Giant Leap 06